Sorry it was an accident
by trace4444
Summary: What happens when Naruto doesn't follow instructions? He accidentally send team Kakashi back into team Minato era. Follow the team as they try to fit in and live through the year as they get close to team minato. Rewrite of Back in time for training


Hey, this is the rewrite of my other story Back in time for training.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I do because then i could kill off everyone that annoys me in the Naruto verse (coughkarincough)

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Fire Country; everything is at peace and quiet, most of the damage from the Fourth Great Shinobi war has been repaired but there still was some construction going on and that's exactly what Team Kakashi is doing. Tsunade assigned them a mission about a week ago, and that mission was to helped out with a construction that was going on in a small village near the border of Fire Country. After the war ended, all the countries decided to stop fighting one another, since they all went through so much together as the Allied Shinobi force. Therefore the most of the missions nowadays consist of fixing the damage left behind.

"Hey teme I bet I can build a higher house than you!" The resident knucklehead ninja said provoking his longtime rival and friend. Despite defeating Madara, being a hero from Pain's invasion, etc. you would think he would've mature more, but nope that's not the case Naruto is still the same idiot he was in the beginning except the fact that he's a lot more stronger now.

"Hn you're on dobe." That's right folks it's the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, he turned back to the good side after Naruto beat the crap out of him and made him see that destroying Konoha won't be any good at all. After that he along with the rest of the team helped Naruto in defeating Madara. After a year on probation (he did kill a couple S-rank missing nins after all) Sasuke was back on Team Kakashi again, which now is a total of six people.

"Guys Tsunade-sama assigned us to help build houses not destroy what's left" Sakura said. At the age of 20 Sakura had come a long way from when she was 12, no longer was she the weak and useless person that she once was, she's now the head of the hospital and recognized throughout the world for her skills having to surpass her teacher, in fact all original members of team seven had.

"Sakura's right, get back to work Naruto, Sasuke" Kakashi said. But unfortunately it was a bit too late; the two longtime rivals/friends were already at it each grabbing as much material as possible. Until Naruto stumble upon a small scroll that was buried in the dirt. "Hey guys what's this?" he asked

"Naruto wait don't open that, it could be a trap." Yamato warned however Naruto being the person he is opened it anyway and all of the sudden a light engulfed every member of Team Kakashi. After a few seconds the light died down, as the members slowly opened their eyes they found themselves just five miles from the gates of Konoha.

"Naruto why did you opened the scroll when I told you not to?" Yamato scolded the blonde

"Hehe sorry but at least nothing happened to us" the knucklehead ninja replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not so sure about that dickless, look we're near Konoha's gates when we were just at a border village." Sai said in his usual monotone voice, the former ANBU ROOT is still relearning his emotions and still never failed to piss off even the most patient shinobi.

"Oh yeah well why don't we just go back home and ask baa-chan about the scroll?" Naruto suggested Seeing that there's wasn't a better option everyone else agreed. Just when they were approaching the gates of Konoha, Kakashi stopped suddenly causing everyone else to bump into him.

"What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked as everyone got up, dusting whatever dust that was on their clothes.

"G-Guys look at the Hokage Monument are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" The famous copy-nin asked pointing his shaky finger at the said monument. His team followed his finger, looking up to the mountain, and what they saw made them panic really bad. Out of the five faces of the Hokage there was only three.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted but he was quickly silenced by Sakura by of course punching him on his head.

"Dobe shut up now is not the time to scream." Sasuke said despite being shaken up himself.

"Sasuke is right guys; I think we should transform ourselves and go to the hokage to find out what all this is about." Kakashi said after he gotten over the shock, and with that everyone transform into plain looking travellers. They finally arrive in front of the hokage office after they somehow manage to get into the village unsuspected. When Kakashi knocked, they heard a come in from a very familiar voice that was certainly not a woman, and when they opened the door well let's just said hell broke loose.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was pretty much the only sound the team made for the next minute or so. As for the hokage, he just sat there wondering what the hell is going on.

"Is there a problem and who are you guys?" The Sandaime asked. This prompted team kakashi to straightened up and began telling the hokage their story (well only the part of how they got here). When they finished the hokage asked to see the scroll that also traveled back with them.

"I recognize this scroll, it's a powerful and ancient scroll from the time of the rikudou sennin, who ever opened the scroll will be transported back in time. Unfortunately it takes a whole year for it's power to be used again, so you guys have to stay here for a whole year." The Professor explained as expected from him to be knowledgeable about many subjects.

"So wait if we're stuck here for a year then what happens to our time?" Yamato asked

"Your time will continue as usual no freezing time and what not. I also wouldn't worry about changing the future because it was said that fate is inevitable" The Sandaime replied sounding a little too like a certain hyuuga. Everyone started worrying about how their friends will worry about them until Sakura cut them off.

"I don't know if it works through time but shishou taught me a jutsu that enable me to connect with and talk to her no matter how far the distance is." With that the team and hokage decided to try to contact the Godaime. After she finished all the signs, the office became really misty that one would think they're at Hidden Mist instead of Hidden Leaf.

"Well Sakura-chan you're going to explain to baa-chan right?" Naruto asked as they waited for the jutsu to work hopefully.

"Ehhh why me, Kakashi-sensei should do it, he's the team leader after all." The pinkette said trying to push the job to someone else, because that's just how scary Tsunade is.

However Kakashi is also afraid of the busty blonde "No no no if there's anyone that should be explaining it's Naruto, he got us into this predicament after all." After he said that there was a chorus of agreement echoed around the room except for Naruto's who was too busy worrying about his soon to be doom. The Sandaime who was wondering but as soon as an image appeared he understood immediately after all it was one of his students, of course he understand how each of them are. In the image was the recognizable hokage office but the one sitting there was not him but a familiar blonde that was his student not so long ago. When Tsunade looked up surprised the team (aka Naruto) started explaining on what happened. After they were done, everyone could tell something bad was going to happen to them soon.

"WHAT THE HELL HATAKE KAKASHI YAMATO I THOUGHT YOU TWO WOULD BE MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN THIS THAT'S WHY I PUT YOU TWO AS TEAM LEADER IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WOULD HAVE SAY THAT I ASSIGN YOU GUYS TO A ONE YEAR MISSON AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THAT MEANS MORE PAPERWORK AS IF I'M NOT ALREADY REALLY BEHIND IN PAPERWORK YOU GUYS HAVE TO GO AND MAKE IT EVEN WORSE FOR ME" Yup hell definitely broke loose this time and despite his efforts Kakashi was still blame for it.

"W-w-well baa-chan if you think about it could be worse." The blonde ninja said trying to calm down the Godaime.

"Shut up right now Naruto or I'll make sure there's a two year ban on ramen."

"HAI" and with that he was silenced

Tsunade sighed " Feel free to used them as you like sensei, all of them are highly capable. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke succeeded us as the next sannin. Oh and one last thing Sakura make sure your teammates don't destroy anything big"

With that a new adventure for Team Kakashi is about to start.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoy and reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
